


High?

by chokoretominto



Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flavored Lube, Hands, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Song: Watermelon Sugar (Harry Styles), Watermelons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Kuroo Tetsuro es un entusiasta del DaiSuga.Daichi lo odia por ello.DaiSuga Week 2020 Día 4 Spicy
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931302
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	High?

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí pensando en el Jarri Estilos [Watermelon Sugar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E07s5ZYygMg)

Daichi sopesaba en la ducha, lo correcto.

Kuroo hace unos días le había regalado un tubo de un líquido resbaloso, sabor sandía; en sus palabras: para que compartiera con Suga.

_El muy bastardo._

Daichi tenía problemas con el alcohol. No por la cronicidad de su consumo, ni por un giro violento en su actitud. No. El problema era la honestidad. En una noche que se pasó de copas en compañía de los excapitanes, terminó confesándole a Kuroo que Suga le iluminaba la vida.

Que tenía unas pestañas grisáceas, largas y bonitas. Que cantaba como los ángeles. Que le gustaba la forma en que los omóplatos dibujaban sombras como alas crecientes en su espalda blanca. Que casi lo había besado en una ocasión.

Lo peor, era que Kuroo había sincronizado con sus fantasías. La obsesión de Suga por las sandías. Su manía de usar shorts para nadar, estampados con trozos de la fruta. El hecho de que el calor abrasante del verano y la piel demasiado expuesta le hacía a Daichi querer _lamer_ más allá de la pulpa húmeda y dulce.

El vapor ascendía por las paredes de cerámica, nublándole el juicio y la visión. Él creía que era producto del vaho, quizás era el placer. Estiró la piel y suspiró grave. El aroma dulzón de la sandía sintética le embriagaba. Podía imaginar que así sabía la boca del peliplateado.

Vino a su mente esa ridícula canción para adolescentes. Oikawa y Kuroo llevaban comentándola por el grupo de Line desde hace casi un mes.

El armador sostenía que era una metáfora del sexo oral. Kuroo estaba convencido de que hacía alusión a drogarse. El secreto había sido desvelado esa misma mañana. Una oda moderna a la masturbación.

Daichi podía visualizar a Suga disfrutando para él. Sonrojado. Moviéndose al ritmo de la canción; suspirando su nombre. Sonriendo.

Cómo. Podía. Ponerse. Así. Por Suga.

⸺Hueles a sandía, Dai ⸺había soltado el armador con tranquilidad y una sonrisa dibujada en los labios brillantes. Suga alcanzó su mano izquierda e inhaló el perfume que desprendía la palma de esta⸺. Te robaré gel de ducha la próxima vez ⸺susurró guiñándole un ojo.

Cómo explicarle que no era gel. Maldito Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> YO QUERÍAAAA DE VERDAD QUERÍAAAAAAA escribir mucho para la DaiSuga Week, porque son mi OTP, pero no me dio el tiempo T-T y sólo tengo cosas cortitas. Tenía muchas ideas que pienso SÍ O SÍ escribir, y esta canción conformaba parte de ellas <3.


End file.
